Earth-61311
When the sentient Cosmic Cube named Kobik attempted to have Steve Rogers become an agent of Hydra, she created an alternate timeline in which Rogers was proselytized into Hydra when he was a kid. Kobik subsequently had the Steve Rogers of this timeline supplant the real one. In this new timeline, high-ranking Hydra member Elisa Sinclair forced Steve into joining Hydra when he was six years old in 1926. When World War II broke out and Hydra allied themselves with Adolf Hitler's Nazi Party with the intention to manipulate them to their advantage, Steve was sent to infiltrate the United States Army to kill Abraham Erskine, lead scientist of Project Rebirth. In a turn of events, Steve was chosen to became the test subject of Project Rebirth's Super-Soldier Serum, becoming Captain America. Steve remained loyal to Hydra and acted as a spy within the Allied forces. Years into the war, the Allies focused on the creation of a Cosmic Cube with the intention to use it to win the war. Under the orders of Sinclair, Rogers traveled to the ancient city of Ashomia in Japan in order to shield himself from the imminent alteration of all of reality. Sinclair had envisioned that Steve would wake up decades into the future, and had tasked him with the objective to restore the world as it was, or rather, as they thought it was. Then, the world was changed into one where Hydra didn't win WWII, and Steve Rogers never served Hydra. In truth, this is the way events naturally occured, until Kobik made it so it could be believed the timeline she fabricated, in which Captain America served Hydra, was the original. Once the Hydra loyalist Rogers secretly resurfaced in the place of the real one, he set out to use Kobik to reshape reality in Hydra's image. This plan suffered a major setback when the fragments of Kobik were scattered around the world. After collecting all but one of Kobik's fragments, Rogers obtained enough power to rewrite reality. As he changed the world to a continuation of his, Rogers caught a glimpse of how other historical events would have differed in his timeline. Steve was then tricked by Sam Wilson into bringing back Kobik, who proceeded to undo all changes in history, and brought back the real Captain America so he could defeat his fascist doppelganger. | Residents = | Notes = * In , Rogers caught a glimpse of the way many historical events transpired in his timeline. ** The Fantastic Four were Hydra astronauts, and their leader was Doctor Doom rather than Mister Fantastic. ** Mutant revolutionaries Charles Xavier and Max Eisenhardt were executed by the state. ** Hydra was responsible for assembling the Avengers, whose members all sported Hydra's emblem. ** Peter Parker was a Hydra loyalist who gained spider-powers after being subjected to the bite of a genetically altered spider experimented on by Arnim Zola. * Prior to being given an official reality designation, this universe was known as Earth-TRN641 as part of our Temporary Reality Numbers system. | Trivia = | Links = }}